Pequeños Secretos en el Weston College
by sweet and bitter
Summary: Serie de One shot yaoi autoconclusivos durante el arco del Weston College.
1. Bienvenidos al Weston College

Ame el arco del Weston College y sus personajes y por ello he decidido crear este proyecto, espero que lo disfruten.

…

 **Pequeños Secretos En El Weston College**

Desde su apertura el Weston College ha sido la mejor academia de Gran Bretaña y en ella se han reunido los hijos de los personajes más influyentes y adinerados del plano internacional a lo largo de los años, y durante todo este tiempo esta prestigiosa academia se ha encargado de formar a sus estudiantes y prepararlos para el poder y el éxito.

Tradición, preparación, creatividad y linaje estas son las bases en las que se ha cimentado desde el principio y conservan aun hoy día.

Pero por mucho poder que manejen y por muchos códigos por los que se rijan Weston como cualquier otro lugar guarda secretos, después de todo sigue siendo un instituto y sus estudiantes siguen siendo adolescentes repletos de sueños, dudas, deseos, anhelos… ¡Ah! ¡Y hormonas no nos olvidemos de ellas! Y es que en el fondo da igual el dinero o el linaje al final todos somos seres humanos y como tales sucumbimos a nuestra naturaleza deseosa una y otra vez.

¿Cuántos romances prohibidos?¿Cuántos besos robados?¿Cuántas lagrimas?¿Cuántos corazones rotos?...¿Cuántas de estas cosas han sucedido siendo este antiguo lugar el único testigo?

En esta historia emprenderemos un viaje para descubrir los deseos y secretos de nuestros estudiantes guardados entre los muros de esta gran institución ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

…

He aquí mi idea para crear una serie de One shots cuyo escenario principal será el Weston College, de momento tengo pensado hacer cinco historias:

- _ **Mi querida cenicienta**_ (Edgar Redmon x Joanne Harcourt)

- _ **Dos caballeros sin princesa**_ (Herman Greenhill x Edward Midford)

- _ **La teoría del romance**_ (Lawrence Bluer x Clayton)

- _ **Muñeca rota**_ (Cheslok x Gregory Violet)

- _ **Lecciones Infernales**_ (Sebastian x Ciel)

Aunque si me surge la inspiración o hay peticiones de otras parejas las incluiré en la lista.

Nos vemos pronto con la primera historia, estaré esperando sus opiniones.


	2. Mi Querida Cenicienta

**Mi Querida Cenicienta**

.

(Edgar Redmond x Joanne Harcourt)

.

Joanne siempre lo había admirado, lo había hecho desde que estaba en primer curso cuando él aún era un sirviente y no un prefecto, para él Edgar Redmond era el ser más perfecto que había conocido y precisamente por eso jamás se atrevió a acercarse a él después de todo ¿Qué oportunidades tenia de que se fijara en su triste persona?

Pasó un año hasta que Redmond fue nombrado prefecto y durante todo este tiempo había continuado observándolo en la distancia con aire soñador sin atreverse a desear nada más que eso o eso pensaba.

Poco tiempo desde el inicio del curso había pasado cuando la noticia de que Derrick Arden había sido trasladado a la casa violeta se extendió por toda la casa roja y a nadie paso desapercibido lo que esto significaba Redmond necesitaría un nuevo sirviente, durante unos segundos Joanne se permitió fantasear con la idea pero pronto se obligo a poner los pies en la tierra recordándose que no tenía ninguna oportunidad cosa que fue confirmada cuando poco después Maurice Cole el chico más lindo de todo el instituto fue elegido para tomar el puesto.

Dos meses pasaron desde entonces y Joanne había decidido renunciar a ese ideal imposible y centrarse en los libros o esa era la idea hasta que…

 _-"Ciencia de la lógica"_ una voz leyó el título del libro que leía en ese momento.

Impactado Joanne miro al dueño de esa voz encontrándose con el bello rostro de Redmon sentado junto a él en una de las mesas de la biblioteca ¿Cuándo había llegado?

 _-"Ese libro se usa como material de estudio para último curso, debes ser muy inteligente para entenderlo"_

 _-"N..no yo..yo solo soy bueno leyendo"_ contesto al tiempo que se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

 _-"No seas modesto realmente tienes merito"_

Transcurrió cerca de media hora durante la cual hablaron sobre literatura y su vida cotidiana en la academia hasta que Redmond tuvo que marcharse esa sin duda había sido la mejor tarde de su vida.

…

Era una agradable tarde en el mirador del cisne y todos los prefectos se encontraban allí reunidos con sus sirvientes como de costumbre.

 _-"Maurice, ¿Conoces a Joanne Harcourt?"_ pregunto de repente.

- _"Si no me equivoco es un estudiante de la casa roja pasa bastante desapercibido asi que no podría decirte mas"_ respondió con un falso tono cordial, ¿Por qué Redmond preguntaba por ese chico?

 _-"Lo conocí ayer en la biblioteca es terriblemente lindo y muy inteligente, estaba leyendo un libro que resulta difícil incluso para los de ultimo año"_

 _-"¿De veras?"_ pregunto Bluer repentinamente interesado.

- _"Si, además es muy modesto es realmente un chico interesante"_

 _-"Deberías invitarlo a tomar el té mañana"_ sugirió Greenhill.

 _-"Buena idea"_ acepto Redmond entusiasmado.

- _"Yo me encargare de todo"_ se ofreció rápidamente Maurice.

 _-"De acuerdo, lo dejó todo en tus manos"_ dijo para acto seguido volver a la conversación y debido a esto no noto la maliciosa mirada en el rostro de su sirviente.

…

Tres días habían pasado desde su encuentro con Redmond en la biblioteca y desde entonces se sentía como si andará en una nube, hasta que se dio cuenta de que hoy la gente le miraba de forma extraña y susurraba a sus espaldas no comprendía lo que ocurría así que decidió ignorarlo por el momento y emprendió su camino al comedor de la casa roja.

- _"Realmente eres un descarado"_ le acuso Maurice nada más entrar en la estancia.

Sin comprender nada Joanne miro a su alrededor viendo los rostros de reproche de todos los que se encontraban allí hasta llegar a la mirada de decepción que le dedicaba Redmond que le miraba desde el fondo de la sala.

 _-"Como te atreves a presentarte aquí como si nada después de plantar a los prefectos ayer"_ siguió reclamándole el sirviente.

 _-"No se dé que estás hablando yo no he hecho nada así"_ empezó a explicarse desesperado.

 _-"Que desfachatez yo mismo te invite hace dos días"_

Joanne le escuchaba al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, el no había recibido invitación alguna.

 _-"Esperaba otra cosa de ti"_ dijo de repente Redmond con voz fría para acto seguido salir de la sala sin volver a mirarlo.

Desesperado y confundido Joanne huyo a la biblioteca donde se hecho a llorar.

…

Un mes había transcurrido desde entonces y Joanne había sido marginado por todos sin piedad poco importaba que el supiera que todo era debido a una trampa de Cole nadie le creería y solo empeoraría su situación, así que resignado a su situación pasaba sus días encerrado en la biblioteca leyendo una y otra vez aquel libro que había provocado la tarde más feliz de su vida.

…

Redmond oía desde el mirador del cisne la confesión de todas las malas acciones de Maurice sin poder creer cuanto se había equivocado pensando repentinamente en Joanne Harcourt aun recordaba el rostro compungido del muchacho cuando Maurice lo acusaba, como después de aquello había sido rechazado por todos, como pasaba las tardes escondido de todos…Sintió su corazón oprimirse ante sus pensamientos y tras despedir a ese bastardo embustero de Maurice Cole corrió a la biblioteca donde sabia que encontraría al muchacho.

Entro al edificio respirando rápidamente debido a la carrera y empezó a mirar en todas direcciones hasta que dio con el delicado muchacho.

 _-"Re..Redmond"_ dijo con la voz temblorosa y una expresión terriblemente triste.

El corazón de Redmond dolió ante la imagen que ofrecía el pobre chico y sin poder evitarlo lo abrazo.

 _-"Lo siento, lo siento tanto"_

El pequeño no respondió pero se abrazo fuertemente al pecho del mayor y lloro durante una hora entera.

…

Una semana había pasado desde entonces y Joanne no podía ser más feliz, Redmond le había pedido que fuera su sirviente esa misma tarde en la biblioteca cuando al fin paró de llorar y desde entonces pasaban casi todo su tiempo juntos.

Ese día habían sido los primeros en llegar al mirador del cisne y Joanne le servía una taza de té.

 _-"Dentro de unos días será el baile de inicio del 4 de junio"_ dijo dejando la tasa sobre la mesa.

- _"Si, lo estoy esperando con ganas"_ dijo con una bella sonrisa.

 _-"¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja?_ le pregunto cogiendo su mano derecha.

 _-"E..ehh, por favor no me gaste esa clase de bromas"_ pidió al tiempo que su rostro enrojecía sin remedio.

 _-"¿Quién dice que bromeo?"_ contesto para acto seguido besarle profundamente.

Joanne sintió que se desmallaría en cualquier momento hasta que las voces del resto de los prefectos y sus sirvientes se escucharon y se separaron rápidamente.

 _-"¿Estás bien Harcourt? Tienes la cara muy roja"_ pregunto Midford al ver la cara del delicado muchacho.

 _-"Solo está algo nervioso pensando en el baile"_ contesto Redmond por él desviando el tema.

- _"Un chico de mi casa presumía de que ya tenía una acompañante muy linda"_ siguió Clayton con el tema.

- _"Pero seguro que no será tan lindo como mi acompañante"_ dijo Redmond mirando de reojo a Joanne que enrojeció aun mas _"Definitivamente el más lindo"_

 **Fin**

 **P.D:** Sabona gracias por tu comentario y añadiré el Ciel x Edward a la lista aunque no estoy muy confiada en cómo me saldrá un Ciel seme pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

En cuanto al pedido de un Edward uke con quien sea te informo que es el siguiente en la lista, mira la lista de parejas por si las dudas.


	3. Dos caballeros sin princesa

.

 **Dos caballeros sin princesa**

.

(Herman Greenhill x Edward Midford)

.

Fuerza, valentía y honor estos eran los tres principios clave para un caballero británico como Herman Greenhill. Nacido como noble en una estricta familia inglesa nunca había tenido dudas de cuál era su camino, aun desde su más tierna infancia había soñado en convertirse en un gran hombre como su padre y tener una dulce y recatada esposa como su madre, porque después de todo el seria el mas grande de los caballeros y todo caballero necesita una princesa.

Los años pasaron y ese pequeño niño que soñaba con historias de caballería creció para convertirse en un atractivo joven de férreo carácter y fiel dedicación a su sueño de infancia, llenando de orgullo a sus padres y siendo alabado por los amigos de estos.

- _"Es mi mayor orgullo"_ anunciaban sus padres.

- _"Es un honor servirle"_ decían los criados.

- _"Se convertirá en un gran hombre"_ las palabras de todos los que le conocían.

Herman modesto como era solo agradecía sus palabras y reforzaba sus convicciones para llegar a ser el hombre que quería ser y todos creían que seria.

…

Como hijo de la casa de los Midford, Edward se había preparado toda su vida bajo las enseñanzas de su estricta madre para ser lo que se esperaba de él. Entrenaba durante horas en esgrima, se dedicaba con esmero a sus estudios y seguía un rígido código moral.

Durante años trabajo duro compensando con entusiasmo y dedicación lo que le faltaba de talento hasta llegar a ser lo que hoy día era: el intachable heredero de los Midford, el sobresaliente espadachín, el culto y honorable muchacho, el perfecto caballero.

…

Y así ambos jóvenes con los mismos sueños y creencias crecieron en su perfecto código sin conocerse, con su vida trazada y sus metas establecidas…hasta que llegaron a Weston.

…

Como era común en un joven de su clase Herman fue enviado al Weston College a continuar con sus estudios cuando alcanzo la edad necesaria y tal y como se esperaba no tardo en destacar como uno de los mejores en la casa verde entrando en el radar de estudiantes y profesores por igual. Pero sin duda había un muchacho que lo contemplaba con mayor admiración y respeto que los demás aunque eso el aun no lo supiera.

…

Este iba a ser el primer año de Edward en Weston y lo enfrentaba con emociones contradictorias, siempre supo que llegaría ese día en el que debería alejarse de sus padres y su adorada hermana después de todo era parte del plan para su futuro pero eso no lo hacía sentir menos nervioso o inseguro.

- _"Tengo que dejarme de tonterías"_ se dijo a si mismo mientras terminaba de deshacer las maletas.

Se quedo unos instantes más mirando la pared del que a partir de hoy sería su cuarto mientras su mente se vaciaba de pensamientos hasta que finalmente decidió practicar sus nuevos movimientos de esgrima y sin esperar un segundo tomo su espada y salió del dormitorio para buscar un sitio donde poder entrenar solo. No tardo mucho en hallar un pequeño rincón en los alrededores de la casa verde perfecto para ello y sin más comenzó, paso el tiempo y los minutos se transformaron en horas sin que se diera cuenta de ello.

- _"Eso sí que es dedicación"_ una voz le saco de su estado de concentración y se giro para ver a otro alumno que parecía mayor que el _"Llevas cuatro horas sin parar"_

 _-"¿Como lo sabes?"_ pregunto levemente sonrojado, hacía tiempo que había aceptado que la única manera de ser el mejor y superar su falta de talento eran esas extenuantes rutinas pero eso no significaba que quisiera que los demás lo supieran.

- _"Te vi llegar, la verdad es que yo suelo entrenar aquí pero estabas tan concentrado que no quise molestarte"_ explico firme pero amablemente _"Me llamo Herman Greenhill"_

 _-"Aa, yo soy Edward Midford"_ dijo aun mas rojo _"lo siento no quería robarte tu sitio"_

 _-"No pasa nada me alegra conocer a alguien tan dedicado y con tanto talento"_ comento mirándolo con interés.

 _-"N..no realmente no tengo demasiado talento me costó mucha practica dominar esos movimientos"_ explico sintiéndose aun mas avergonzado.

 _-"¿En serio? Pues creo que eso es aun más impresionante la mayoría se rinde con las cosas que no se le dan bien"_ dijo mientras lo miraba con aprobación.

 _-"Gracias"_ contesto muy emocionado por lo que le había dicho _"me marcho y siento de verdad haberte retrasado"_

 _-"Tranquilo no es como si no pudiera haber empezado antes había sitio para ambos así que puedes seguir viniendo aquí si quieres"_ Edward asintió a sus palabras y se marcho.

…

Harman se quedo unos instantes mirando la dirección por la que el chico se había marchado con una sonrisa, realmente le había gustado y se alegraba de que estuviera en la casa verde hasta donde había visto el chico sería una gran aportación era trabajador, honesto y muy lindo… aunque esto último no tenía nada que ver.

Sin querer retrasar más su entrenamiento dejo de pensar Edward Midford y decidió comenzar después de todo no había razón alguna por la que debiera impórtale lo cual no evito que cuando al día siguiente el chico volvió para entrenar a su lado una extraña emoción lo embargara

…

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses en los cuales ambos jóvenes se reunían sin faltar un día para seguir entrenando asta no poder mas y entre practica y practica una especie de amistad basada en el respeto y la admiración que sentían el uno por el otro.

El curso escolar acabo finalmente pero no el contacto pues durante todas las vacaciones se escribieron para hablar de sus progresos y en algunas ocasiones iban de visita a la casa del contrario.

Y así sin que ninguno se diera cuanta algo nació entre ellos hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

…

¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Cómo habían llegado a esta situación? Pensaban ambos jóvenes mientras sus mentes trataban de procesar lo ocurrido.

Esa mañana Edward había ido de visita a casa Herma y como siempre hacían cuando lo visitaba tomaron sus espadas y fueron a práctica en un pequeño y alejado claro de los terrenos de la mansión.

En un comienzo todo fue como se suponía que debía de ser pero en un mal movimiento tropezaron cayendo Edward sobre el césped de espaldas con Herman sobre él no tendría por qué haber sido extraño esas cosa pasaban simplemente se levantarían se reirían un poco y proseguirían con la practica salvo que no ocurrió.

Ambos se encontraban inmóviles mirándose a los ojos como sumergidos en un estado hipnótico, sus cuerpos sudados, sus respiraciones aceleradas y de repente sin saber bien quien dio el primer paso ambos jóvenes se sumergieron en un profundo y apasionado beso pegando sus cuerpos al contrario todo lo que era físicamente posible dejando que manos torpes e inexpertas dar caricias cada vez más atrevidas.

- _"Aaa..a"_ gimió quedamente Edward al sentir como las manos del mayor le despojaba de sus ropas y sus labios descendían hacia su pecho.

Ninguno podía pensar se olvidaron de que estaban en el exterior, de los planes que trazaban sus futuros, de la moral; todos y cada uno de esos pensamientos fueron desterrados y en su mente solo quedaba la lujuria y antes de siquiera plantearse parar Herman ya se situaba entre las piernas del menor y empezaba a introducirse en su interior.

 _-"AAaaggh..aa…"_ grito esta vez Edward perdido entre el placer y el dolor al sentir como invadían su interior.

Dolía de verdad que dolía pero podía sentir esa tonificada y gran espalda bajo sus uñas, esos fuertes brazos sosteniéndolo y ese gran miembro tocando puntos que ni siquiera sabía que existían y que le hacían delirar de placer.

 _-"Gghh…"_ gruño Harman con voz ronco mientras aceleraba sus embestida entrando cada vez más profundamente en un estado que solo podía definir como animal perdiendo la cordura con cada nuevo gemido del menor, cada vez que hundía sus uñas más profundamente en su piel o apretaba el agarre de sus piernas en su cintura.

El ritmo acelero y se volvió errático hasta que finalmente Edward se derramo sobre su pecho y Harman se corrió en el interior del menor.

Permanecieron quietos sin saber que decir sin atreverse a moverse pues la realidad de lo que habían hecho les golpeo de repente, finalmente sabiendo que no podía retrasarlo más salió del interior del menor dispuesto a discutir lo ocurrido pero fue interrumpido por el sexy gemido de incomodidad que dio Edward y de repente vio al menor como si se le cayera una venda de los ojos como si lo viera por primera vez en su vida.

El muchacho se encontraba desnudo sobre el césped su piel blanca como la porcelana salvo por las numerosas marcas que había dejado sobre su pecho y los restos de su propia eyaculación, sus firmes y largas piernas abiertas perezosamente a su alrededor mientras de su trasero salían los restos de su esencia mezclados con un poco de sangre pero lo que de verdad fue su condena fue su rostro con esos hermosos ojos nublados por el placer y una expresión de satisfacción; y antes de saber que hacia se encontraba besándole nuevamente no sabía que costo tendría esto pero fuera cual fuera lo pagaría encantado y a juzgar por cómo Edward devolvía su beso él pensaba lo mismo.

…

Los años pasaron y aquellos jóvenes crecieron Harman ya estaba en su último año y pronto se graduaría pero si algo tenía claro es que aun después de que esto pasara seguiría viendo al joven Midford al que amaba con locura y aunque no se podía casar con él permanecería a su lado por el resto de su vida después de todo el había tomado su virginidad y era su deber como caballero compensarle.

Pues él seguía siendo un caballero a pesar de preferir a otro hermoso caballero en vez de a una común princesa… y no se arrepentía en absoluto.

 **Fin**

¡Al fin! A costado pero por fin he podido publicar este one shot tratare de ser más rápida la próxima vez y recordad que las peticiones se realizaran por orden de lista.

Lista de capítulos:

- _ **Mi querida cenicienta**_ (Edgar Redmond x Joanne Harcourt)

- _ **Dos caballeros sin princesa**_ (Herman Greenhill x Edward Midford)

-Próximamente:

- _ **La teoría del romance**_ (Lawrence Bluer x Clayton)

- _ **Muñeca rota**_ (Cheslok x Gregory Violet)

- _ **Lecciones Infernales**_ (Sebastian x Ciel)

 _ **-Pequeño Dictador**_ (Ciel x Edward)

 _ **-Entre la tierra y el cielo**_ (Herman x Lawrence)

 _ **-Guía del perfecto caballero inglés**_ (Edward x Cheslok)


	4. La teoria del romance

.

 **La teoría del romance**

.

(Lawrence Bluer x Clayton)

.

Como cualquier otro miembro de la casa azul Clayton destacaba académicamente en todas sus variantes pero sin duda su pasión era investigación científica, las maravillas de poder averiguar la realidad del mundo, podía pasar horas y horas formulando complejas teorías hasta hallar el resultado deseado, lo cual le hizo merecedor de cierto prestigio entre la elite intelectual de su casa y fue allí donde lo conoció.

Lawrence Bluer el sirviente del prefecto de la casa azul, un joven de apariencia delicada e intelectual que en menos de una velada le había robado el corazón con su agradable conversación y su estoico carácter, con su pálida piel y sus profundos ojos azules, con su efímera sonrisa que apenas afloraba a sus finos labios. Y lo quiso, solo dios sabe cuánto lo quiso.

No tardo mucho en entrar en acción y planificar el modo de llegar a él, se esforzó más que nunca por hacerse notar y mostrar sus habilidades, se movía en los mismos círculos que él y procuraba estar siempre en el momento idóneo en el que lo pudiera necesitar, y en cierto modo logro su objetivo pues Bluer lo noto a tal grado que no tardo mucho en pedirle que se convirtiera en su sirviente. Y eso lo hizo sumamente feliz, nadie sabe hasta qué punto lo hizo feliz.

Convertirse en su sirviente le dio la escusa perfecta para pasar todo el tiempo posible con él disfrutando de su compañía y aprendiendo hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre su persona y con cada nueva cosa que aprendía formulaba una nueva forma de lograr lo que realmente anhelaba, su corazón.

Aquellos que lo conocían sabían cuanto podía llegar a obsesionarse con sus teorías pero hasta los más allegados a él pensarían que esta vez se estaba sobre esforzando, dedicaba cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo del que disponía para diseñar la teoría que le llevaría a su más grande logro, diseñando la perfecta teoría del romance.

El tiempo pasó y con los cambios llegaron Bluer por fin se había convertido en el prefecto de la casa azul y Clayton podía afirmar orgulloso que se había convertido en la persona más cercana a este, no era exactamente lo que quería pero pronto lo conseguiría. Y es que Roma no se construyo en un día.

Hasta que el momento llego ese día se le declararía era el momento perfecto para ello, había preparado el terreno adecuadamente y podía afirmar que le diría que si en cuanto se confesara. Sonriendo partió hacia la biblioteca donde Bluer se preparaba para su próximo examen.

Llego hasta las puertas y respiro lentamente mientras repasaba en su mente su confesión una última vez hasta que finalmente hizo acopio de valor y se decidió a entrar. Acto seguido su corazón se rompió.

Esto no podía ser pero era allí justo delante de sus ojos el hombre que amaba era basado por otro, una bizarra escena donde Herman Greenhill prefecto de la casa verde retenía el delicado cuerpo de Lawrence presionándolo contra las estanterías mientras exploraba su boca apasionadamente. Se marcho sin hacer ruido alguno antes de que alguno de ellos se percatara.

Durante el día siguiente no pudo apartar la vista de ellos y vio por primera vez lo que durante tanto tiempo ignora miradas de anhelo, roces discretos, promesas silenciosas. Y dolió, solo dios sabe cuánto dolió.

Pero aun así mantuvo la compostura y permaneció a su lado aunque no fuera de la forma que deseaba y es que al fin y al cabo las teorías son solo eso teorías que nada valen si eres incapaz de llevarlas a la práctica.

 **Fin**

Prometí corazones rotos y traigo corazones rotos y esta vez le ha tocado al pobre Clayton.

Decidí hacer a Greenhill el amante secreto de Bluer ya que será uno de mis próximos proyectos y necesito empezar a mentalizarme, y es que aunque le veo lógica a esta pareja personalmente creo que Greenhill pertenece a Edward aun así me asegurare de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Lista de capítulos:

- _ **Mi querida cenicienta**_ (Edgar Redmond x Joanne Harcourt)

- _ **Dos caballeros sin princesa**_ (Herman Greenhill x Edward Midford)

- _ **La teoría del romance**_ (Lawrence Bluer x Clayton)

-Próximamente:

- _ **Muñeca rota**_ (Cheslok x Gregory Violet)

- _ **Lecciones Infernales**_ (Sebastian x Ciel)

 _ **-Pequeño Dictador**_ (Ciel x Edward)

 _ **-Entre la tierra y el cielo**_ (Herman x Lawrence)

 _ **-Guía del perfecto caballero inglés**_ (Edward x Cheslok)


	5. Muñeca rota

.

 **Muñeca rota**

.

(Cheslok x Gregory Violet)

.

Una noche más dos jóvenes se entregaban a la lujuria con la luz de la luna como único testigo de su apasionado acto, del sudor, de los besos, del sonido que provocaban sus caderas al chocar, de los suspiros, jadeos y gemidos.

 _-".. "_ gemía quedamente el mayor al sentir como su interior era penetrado.

 _-"N..no te contengas"_ susurro su acompañante esa orden disfrazada de suplica en su oído haciéndole estremecer.

Sin poder resistirlo Gregory Violet cedió a la tentación y dejo escapar su voz sin contener mientras disfrutaba de lo que Cheslok hacia con su cuerpo, simplemente no podía resistirse a él al menos mientras usaba esos largos y hábiles dedos en él como si fuera el más complejo de todos los instrumentos.

Su apasionado encuentro se extendió una hora más hasta que finalmente ambos cuerpos estallaron de placer y se dejaron caer cansados sobre la cama.

…

El dormitorio violeta hogar de artistas por excelencia rebosante de talentos era el hogar de Cheslok aun más que su propia casa, este lugar le inspiraba, le animaba a crear y sobre todo estaba él.

Si había algo a demás de la música que se le daba realmente bien era un sentido innato para encontrar la belleza y fue ese sentido el que lo llevo hasta Violet. Un joven capaz de plasmar en el papel una perfección fuera de su comprensión pero no solo sus obras tenían este efecto pues todo en el prefecto inspiraba un aura belleza.

Con su pequeño y delicado cuerpo, su piel tersa y blanca como porcelana y su hermoso y sedoso cabello de ébano Cheslok no podía evitar pensar que Violet era como una hermosa muñequita fabricada para ser contemplada.

No podía apartar su vista de él cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación, sus ojos lo buscaban como una polilla busca una llama era superior a él no era capaz de resistirlo pues solo contemplarlo llenaba su alma. Hasta que dejo de ser suficiente.

Un buen día mirarlo dejo de ser suficiente, sus pensamientos se turbaban cada vez mas hasta alcanzar límites insospechados. Pensamientos que se originaron de forma inocente como:

 _ **-"¿Su piel será tan suave como parece?**_

Se tornaban lascivos y candentes hasta el punto en que había tomado al prefecto de todas las formas que podía imaginar en su mente.

Y estos pensamientos cobraban cada vez más fuerza y ponían a prueba su delicada cordura cada vez que se encontraba cerca de Violet refrenando sus impulsos y manteniéndolos bajo control. Hasta que ya no pudo hacerlo.

…

Esa noche Cheslok solo había ido a la habitación de Violet a entregar unos documentos que el prefecto necesitaría al día siguiente, su plan era simple tocar la puerta, entrar en la habitación, entregar los papeles y retirarse antes de que su lasciva mente tomara un rumbo peligroso.

Al llegar a la puerta toco brevemente y tras anunciarse entro, y se quedo sin palabras pues el ya de por si hermoso prefecto se había tornado aun mas tentador. Su holgada capa y uniforme sustituido por un camisón que perfilaba su delicada figura y su bello rostro que al retirar el maquillaje le daba un aspecto aun más delicado le daban un nuevo aire de inocencia perversa que rompió su cordura.

 _ **-"Tranquilízate, no hagas una estupidez"**_ se decía así mismo _**"Recuerda el plan tocar la puerta, entrar en la habitación, entregar los papeles y marcharse"**_

 _ **-"Tocar la puerta, entrar en la habitación, entregar los papeles y marcharse"**_ **se** repetía nuevamente _**–"Tocar la puerta, entrar en la habitación y… y ¿qué iba después?"**_

Mientras Cheslok llevaba a cabo esta lucha esta lucha interna consigo mismo Violet que extrañado por su comportamiento se había acercado a él y toco su hombro.

 _-"¿Estás bien?"_ pregunto preocupado.

Cheslok juro escuchar el sonido de algo haciéndose añicos en ese mismo instante -probablemente su cordura- y sin poder resistir un segundo más tomo el rostro del prefecto con sus manos y unió sus labios en un profundo beso que pareció hacerse eterno.

Cuando al fin se separaron el menor pudo ver los ojos del mayor abiertos de la impresión con la huella de la sorpresa marcada en su cara y supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

 _-"Yo…l..lo lamento"_ intento excusarse y sin darle tiempo a responder se giro para salir lo más rápido posible de allí pero antes si quiera de llegar a tocar el pomo de la puerta una de las manos de Violet se aferro a su capa impidiéndole marchar.

 _-"¿Por qué?"_ pregunto sin una pizca de censura solo intentando comprender que había ocurrido.

Y en ese momento supo que era inútil ocultarlo más y en un arrebato se giro y atrapo al mayor entre sus brazos.

 _-"Por qué cuando te veo pierdo la cordura"_ contesto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos _"Por qué cuando me tocas mi piel arde y el calor me consume, por qué…Por qué te quiero"_

Podía sentir como pequeños fragmentos de su alma huían de su cuerpo con cada palabra que decía aterrados de lo que pasaría a continuación. Se esperaba cualquier cosa que le empujara y le echara de su habitación, que le gritara o que simplemente le rechazara con apatía, esperaba todo menos lo que ocurrió.

Pues en vez de contestar Violet había unido nuevamente sus labios silenciándolo y antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta se hallaban sobre la cama sin dejar de besarse.

Delicadamente el prefecto retiro la capa del menor y desabrocho los botones de su camisa dejando su pecho al descubierto. Cheslok por su parte empezó a acariciar sus piernas hasta que sus manos se colaron en el interior del camisón y termino de levantar el mismo por encima de su pecho.

Comenzó a repartir besos por su pecho bajando por su estomago asta bésalo en el interior de sus muslos donde no pudo evitar dejar multitud de marcas, besos y caricias se repartían por cada extensión de piel visible, suspiros y jadeos se sucedían sin parar dejando que el deseo devorase cada pequeña parte de su ser.

Esa noche Cheslok tomo el cuerpo de Violet una y otra vez hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo continuar

…

Desde ese momento hizo suyo al prefecto una y otra vez como si tratara de compensar todo el tiempo que habían perdido sintiéndose maravillosamente al descubrir una nueva expresión de arte en el mayor.

Estúpidamente había creído que no había imagen más bella que la imagen de Violet como una perfecta e inocente muñeca de porcelana sin saber que sin duda su aspecto más hermoso era cundo terminaban de tener sexo y caía desmadejado en la cama con su cuerpo sudoroso y marcado, y una expresión de cansancio y satisfacción.

No había lugar a dudas prefería mil veces a ese seductor encanto de muñeca rota a la inocencia de la muñeca perfecta.

 **Fin**

Lista de capítulos:

- _ **Mi querida cenicienta**_ (Edgar Redmond x Joanne Harcourt)

- _ **Dos caballeros sin princesa**_ (Herman Greenhill x Edward Midford)

- _ **La teoría del romance**_ (Lawrence Bluer x Clayton)

- _ **Muñeca rota**_ (Cheslok x Gregory Violet)

-Próximamente:

- _ **Lecciones Infernales**_ (Sebastian x Ciel)

 _ **-Pequeño Dictador**_ (Ciel x Edward)

 _ **-Entre la tierra y el cielo**_ (Herman x Lawrence)

 _ **-Guía del perfecto caballero inglés**_ (Edward x Cheslok)


End file.
